STRESS
by heylin
Summary: Que sucede cuando te encuentras agotado y no puedes mas con el stress, Inuyasha acude a su flamante esposa quien sera la que le aliviara el "dolor"


**STRESS**

_**"Después de un día muy atareado cual es la mejor forma de relajarse sin tener que preocuparse por lo demás, única y específicamente de la mujer con la que pasaras toda tu vida…"**_

Era un día normal en la vida de Kagome Higurashi… Una joven de cabello negro como la noche, cuerpo sensual aunque a veces ella misma no lo creía y unos ojos de un color chocolate que son como un libro abierto para el que se pierda en ellos, miraba por al ventana de su auto esperando poder ya vislumbrar su apartamento, para así llegar y poder descansar o tal vez no es lo que nuestra protagonista desea.

-Mmmm me fascina salir temprano del trabajo, bueno primero voy a darme una relajante ducha y después me encargare de preparar la cena para Inu…

En la bañera se podía apreciar una estilizada pierna blanca de una mujer cuyo pensamiento se encuentra en cierto ojidorado

-Me pregunto que estará haciendo tal ves no tarde en llegar… Lo mejor será que me aliste rápido y salir a comprar todo lo necesario para la comida, mmm que le voy hacer- sale de la ducha se enrolla en una toalla de color azul y sale para buscar que ropa se pondrá, después de un buen rato opta por ponerse una camiseta straples apretada en el busto y suelta en el talle con un pantalón ajustado entubado negro con rayas blancas y unos tenis, se peina un poco y sale directo a la tienda.

-Ohh Dios no pensé que fuera a necesitar tanto para esta cena, igual Inu va a tener que recompensarme muy bien y ya se de que forma- se puede apreciar que el rostro se encuentra sonrojado-_ por Dios en que momento me volví una ninfómana en fin es culpa de el sip yo no tengo nada que ver el fue el que me envicio y que vicio-_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Ehh si claro Bankotsu vamos a mi casa y allí te doy los informes recuerda que son para mañana, aunque…

-Inuyasha una pregunta tu mañana vas a ir, porque según lo que me comento Seshomaru es tu día libre no?, bueno vale decir que ya te vería el lunes contando que mañana es Viernes o es que piensas ir al trabajo

-No ni loco estoy muy cansado y estresado lo que menos quiero es recibir informes ni nada que tenga que ver con eso- _ni idiota que fuera quiero pasar todo este tiempo con Kag, aah preciosa que estarás haciendo._

-Bueno entonces vamos y empiezo a trabajar en eso cuanto antes

Ya en la autopista Inuyasha un joven empresario de cabello plateado, con un perfil griego, un cuerpo muy bien formado y unos ojos que derriten a cualquiera de un color dorado iba pensando en todo lo que podía hacer con su adorable esposita – _ja mmm no creo que vayamos a salir algún lado jeje, si ya se lo mejor será pedir comida a domicilio con eso ninguno se tendrá que para e interrumpir es…_

_-_- Inuyasha…. Inuyashaaaa… oye idiota reacciona

- Que quieres porque me desconcentras

- Que no es ese tu apartamento si clarooo muy concentrado; por favor quien sabe que cochinadas estarías pensando… mas bien rápido necesito esos papeles para poder acabar lo mas pronto posible ese estúpido informe.

- Feh no me grites, más bien vamos baja rápido del auto, te doy esos documentos y con eso… empiezo a disfrutar de mi esposa - _lo último lo susurra para si_

- ah que dijiste – _idiota claro como el no es el que tiene que trasnochar hoy_

- nop yo nadaaa que iba a decir – _ayy pequeña estoy deseando quedarme solo contigo _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Mmmm huele deli no demorando llega Inu – Kagome sale disparada al cuarto a arreglarse para Inuyasha – Bien espero que a Inuyasha le guste

Se empieza a escuchar que abren la puerta y lo primero que ve Kagome es a su esposo, por lo cual no espera ni un momento y sale disparada a "saludar" a Inu

- Hola amor te estaba esperando – empieza a besarlo y a la par a quitar el saco del traje que utiliza – _mmm Dios cuanta falta me hace este hombre, pero que tendrá, porque estará tan tenso ja seguro es que debe estar muy cansado- _Que tienes amor estas cansado si quieres yo puedo arreglar eso sol…

- Hola pequeña Dios sabe que lo que mas deseo es que tu me alivies este "dolor" y cansancio pero tenemos visita...

Kagome se paro en puntitas y vio aun chico ojiazul con una trenza larga mirándolos fijamente se puso como un tomate y se escondió en el pecho de Inuyasha

- Mou que pena, que pensara de mi, Inuyasha haz algo mira como estoy vestida Dios – _que pena, que pena este muchacho debe estar pensando que soy quien sabe que y yo con esta blusa _

La pequeña mujer tenia únicamente por ropa la blusa straples que se había puesto y nada más por esto se encontraba tan avergonzada

- eeemm Bank Bankotsu espérame un momento ya vuelvo voy por los papeles

La chica se vuelve aponer en puntitas y saluda al invitado – mmm Muy buenas tardes señor Bankotsu si nos permite ya volvemos siéntase como en su casa… Inu vamos

El ojidorado coge a su esposa en brazos y la lleva al cuarto allí la deja de pies cerca de la cama y se queda mirándola fijamente.

- Dios pequeña casi muero de un infarto espero que ese idiota no haya mirado mas de lo que debe porq…

- Cállate tonto te puede escuchar mmm Inu- el ojidorado la aprieta mas dándole a entender que la esta escuchando- Us… Ustedes se van a quedar trabajando - y con esa pregunta levanta la mirada hacia su esposo viendo que esta se encuentra de un color dorado rojizo que le hace saber en que esta pensando su esposo

- feh como se te ocurre y desperdiciar esta recibida nuncaaa ahora espérame aquí yo hecho a ese baka y vuelvo contigo de acuerdo pequeña – Inuyasha va al estudio y recoge los documentos, para así dirigirse a Bankotsu – Oye toma esto y recuerda que es para mañana que no se te vaya a olvidar llevarlo mañana porque o sino Seshomaru te cuelga, bueno eso es todo ya te puedes largar por allá esta la puerta la cierras gracias y adiós nuevamente hasta el lunes- termina de decir un ojidorado muy afanado y señalando hacia la puerta

- Oye calma amigo yo se que con una mujer así yo estaría que…

- Bankotsu cállate y lárgate necesito privacidad y cuanto antes mejor

- ok ok ya me voy que te rinda jeje adiós y dale mis saludos a tu esposa- Así Bankotsu sale antes de que la almohada le caiga en la cara

- imbécil aaa por fin se respira paz – con esto se deja caer en el sofá para relajar sus músculos, pero de pronto siente un peso encima abre sus ojos dorados y lo que encuentra lo deja sin respiración- oh preciosa bienes a consentirme – se acerca besando y lamiendo el cuello de su esposa

- mmjjm o Inu debes estar muy cansado verdad- empieza a masajearle los hombros y darle uno que otro beso en su frente sus mejillas su nariz y por ultimo un húmedo y apasionado beso, cuando Inu intenta gemir demostrando que eso le agrada la chica aprovecha e introduce su lengua para empezar una batalla por saber esta vez quien tendrá el control.

- oohh pequeña veo que quieres facilitarme el trabajo – ella estaba perdida desabotonando la camisa y los pantalones de Inuyasha.

- aja claro hoy quiero tener el control cachorro- lo dice con una voz ronca por el deseo y así comenzó arrojando la camisa al piso junto con los pantalones de el, pasando sus manos por su abdomen y acarsiandolo, sube la mirada y ve que a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevan juntos la forma en que la mira sigue siendo igual e incluso más cargada de amor que antes – te amo te amo tanto y quiero sentirte tan dentro de mi amor oh mmmm Inu

- te gusta preciosa y pensar que pudimos estar haciendo esto desde antes o maldito Bankotsu de haber sabido este recibimiento créeme que le hubiera dicho que espera abajo y disfrutar mas tiempo con tigo – empezó a acariciar el muslo interno de la chica y a masajear su clítoris – eso es pequeña muévete… vamos preciosa, espero que tengas bastantes energías porque tenemos desde hoy para compensar estos días en los que no he podido tocarte por culpa de ese trabajo-

- creo que esto te esta estorbando déjame y te ayudo- lentamente comienza a bajar la única prenda que no permite que tenga un pleno contacto con su esposo ya que ella desde hace bastante tiempo no tenia nada debajo de la blusa asique solo quedaba bajar esos bóxer- veo que ya estas preparado- así empieza a masajear de arriba hacia a bajo el pene teniendo mucho cuidado de atender toda su longitud desde la punta hasta la base

- mmm sigue así hermosa, mmm ahh Kag ooh Dios eres fantástica...- el ojidorado lo único que podía hacer era subir y bajar sus caderas y acariciar con mas rapidez la vagina de su amante, después de que ambos llegaron al climax, el muchacho no perdió tiempo y empezó a rozar la punta de su miembro contra la entrada de la chica para así mojarse todavía mas de sus jugos- ahora preciosa te voy a enseñar cuan cansado estoy- y sin mas se enterró profundamente en ella y comenzó a besarla con pasión le bajo la blusa de un tirón dejando sus senos al descubierto y comenzando a masajearlos con sus manos para después tomarlos con su boca y jugar con su lengua en el lugar mas sensible el pezón que se levantaba como si estuviera buscando su boca ansiosa y por supuesto el lo iba a atender como se lo merecía – ahh In Inu. Aaa mmm ammmoor – la chica enterraba sus uñas en los hombros de su esposo perdida en las caricias mientras subía sus caderas para dejarse caer con fuerza claro que la mano que Inu tenia le ayudaba a poder empujarse con mas fuerza.

Inuyasha ya se encontraba en transe su mente estaba en blanco lo único de lo que era consiente era de la mujer que en este momento lo estaba cabalgando llevándolo donde ninguna otra mujer podría hacerlo, sintiendo como las paredes del cuerpo de su mujer se contraían mas y mas como si intentara no dejarlo salir nunca y cuando abre sus ojos lo único que puede hacer es apreciar la vista que tiene, Kagome se encontraba arqueada con sus pezones apuntando al cielo y gritando su nombre con su piel sudada se veía como una diosa, una diosa de la cual era el dueño.

- mm mm.. mm Inu mas… rápido ammmor… vamos deseooo sentirte… mas denntro es… simple...mente delicioso sentirte entrar y… llenarme – la mujer se sentó derecha y empezó a empujarse con la ayuda de los hombros sin reparar en los aullidos quedaba combinados con el nombre del primer y único que la hizo sentirse mujer y que le enseño los placeres de sentirse amada

- Ya casi hermosa vamos quiero llegar con tigoooo… Kagommmmeeee- así deja que toda su semilla llegara a un lugar en el que podría permitirle que en algunos meses tuvieran a un nuevo integrante en su familia, era lo único que le faltaba para completar una vida plena y feliz junto con su esposa un ser que fuera creado por los dos

- oh amor eso fue hermoso- se lo dice una Kagome muy cansada y sudada recargada en el pecho de su esposo con las piernas abiertas y recargadas a lado de las caderas todavía sintiendo los estragos de ese orgasmo y los fluidos de ambos cuerpos- sabes cuan feliz soy

- claro que si preciosa yo me siento igual pero todavía quiero mas así que porque no vamos a la cama y seguimos- se va parando junto con la mujer quien enrolla sus piernas en las caderas de su esposo y se presiona mas

-jejeje eres inagotable y dime amor ya se te paso el **STRESS **o tendré que seguir con la terapia- lo siguiente que se escucha en el apartamento es unas risas, seguido de gemidos

_Bien hasta aquí llegue en fin quería hacer una mini historia sobre esta pareja que me facina jejeje lose lose puede que se aburrida pero por lo menos no me quede con la espinita de publicar algo mioooo _

_En fin hay se las dejo gracias por los que la leen y nada al que no el gusto ni modos = no vivo de lo que los demás piensen se cuidan _


End file.
